Analyte concentration determination in physiological fluids (e.g., blood or blood derived products such as plasma) is of ever increasing importance in today's society. Such assays find use in a variety of applications and settings, including clinical laboratory testing, home testing, etc., where the results of such testing play a prominent role in the diagnosis and management of a variety of disease conditions. Analytes of interest include glucose for diabetes management, cholesterol for monitoring cardiovascular conditions, and the like. In response to this growing importance of analyte detection, a variety of analyte detection protocols and devices for both clinical and home use have been developed. Some of these devices include electrochemical cells, electrochemical sensors, hemoglobin sensors, antioxidant sensors, biosensors, and immunosensors.
A common method for analyte concentration determination assays is based on electrochemistry. In such methods, an aqueous liquid sample is placed into a sample reaction chamber in a sensor, e.g., an electrochemical cell made up of at least two electrodes, i.e., a working electrode and a counter electrode, where the electrodes have an impedance that renders them suitable for amperometric or coulometric measurement. The component to be analyzed is allowed to react with a reagent to form an oxidizable (or reducible) substance in an amount proportional to the analyte concentration. The quantity of the oxidizable (or reducible) substance present is then estimated electrochemically and related to the analyte concentration in the sample.
One characteristic of blood that can affect analyte detection is the haematocrit. Levels of haematocrit can be vastly different amongst various people. By way of non-limiting example, a person suffering from anemia may have a haematocrit level of approximately 20% while a neonate may have a haematocrit level of approximately 65%. Even samples taken from the same individual over a period of time can have different haematocrit levels. Further, because high haematocrit can also increase the viscosity of blood, and viscosity can in turn affect other parameters associated with analyte detection, accounting for the effect of haematocrit on a sample can be important in making accurate analyte concentration determinations.
One way in which varying levels of haematocrit in a blood sample have been accounted for is by separating the plasma from the blood and then recalculating the concentration of the antigen with respect to the adjusted plasma volume. Separation has been achieved, for example, by performing a centrifugation step. Other ways in which the varying levels of haematocrit in a blood sample have been accounted for include using an average haematocrit in a calculation or measuring a haematocrit in a separate step and then calculating the concentration of the antigen with respect to the plasma value. These methods, however, are believed to be undesirable, at least because they involve unwanted sample handling, take additional time, and/or lead to substantial errors in the final determinations. Further, temperatures in environments where samples are analyzed can also have a negative impact on the accuracy of analyte concentration determination.
A desirable attribute of all sensor elements is that they have a long shelf life—that is, the sensing characteristic of the sensor element does not change significantly between manufacture and use (i.e. during storage). However, when stored for long periods of time and/or in non-optimal storage conditions, e.g., high temperatures, high humidity, etc., the performance of sensors can degrade. For example, the accuracy of analyte concentration determinations made using such sensors can be reduced. It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate these and other disadvantages in the prior art.